Pandora's Secret
by Lyricalyrics
Summary: Pandora was led to believe she was just an ordinary teen. When one day her English teacher tries to eat her, she knows everything she'd been told is a lie. And are the gods keeping a secret from her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my lovelies! This is my first fan fiction ever, so excuse me if I'm kinda shabby…**

**Anyways, I love Percy Jackson a LOT, so I decided it might be fun if I published my own fan fiction.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Percy Jackson. All I own is my own character, Pandora.**

**. . . **

Pandora Gray stared out the window, not even bothering to pretend to listen to the teacher. All afternoon, Sammy Anders and his chums had been making fun of her, teasing her about her damned dyslexia and the fact that her mom had left her when she was just a baby.

She couldn't control her anger- that's when she showed her fist to Sam's face. And, of course, she was sent to Principal Athens' office for a good ten minutes. Their conversation started like this:

Principal Athens: Well, do you care to explain why you are in here today, Pandora?

Pandora: It's not my fault Sammy is a huge bit-

Principal Athens: Don't start, Pandora. You are different. In a good way. If the whole world makes you want to become suicidal, just show them you're different.

Pandora (counting to ten so she didn't lose it completely): I am not different, Miss Athens. I'm as good as you and everyone else in the whole damned world!

Principal Athens (strangely calm): I never said you weren't, Pandora. I'm saying that you are better than them. Much. If they take satisfaction in making you squirm, stand up tall and firm. Don't even bother with their insults.

Pandora, lying: I didn't even care about their insults. I just wanted to make them shut the hell up. I tried to count to ten, I tried not to get too angry-

Principal Athens, cutting her off: A good decision is based on knowledge, not numbers, as Plato once said.

Pandora, getting up and trying not to scream in frustration: Yeah, good talk, but I need to get to class now. See you later, alligator.

Pandora sighed miserably. Normally, she would've screeched with joy not having to go to English, but she needed to get out of there, quick. Principal Athens was making her uncomfortable, staring at her with those steely grey eyes. She sighed again, and brought out her notebook so she could doodle.

After creating a few doodles of her shooting Sammy and his friends in the forehead, the teacher suddenly glared at her, and in an instant, grabbed the notebook from her hand. "Wait!" She screamed helplessly, but the teacher's ruby red eyes glared at her.

Wait, she thought, her eyes narrowing. Ruby red eyes?

"Come with me, Miss Gray." The teacher snapped, his angry eyes locking onto hers. The new student, Grover something, stared at her with scared brown eyes. He looked so frightened when he first came in the classroom, she made an effort to talk to him and be his friend. She shrugged, mouthing, 'I'll be alright, it's not like he's going to kill me… I hope', trying to humor him, and his eyes narrowed. He wasn't amused.

The teacher led her to the hallway and slammed the door. "Miss Gray, did you really think I wouldn't notice who you were?" He snapped. "What ?" She nearly screamed. He growled at her. Literally growled. "Um, excuse me, sir, but are you alright?" She asked, worried. It wasn't until Grover burst out of the classroom did she notice that her English teacher was growing into a sort of huge scorpion-creature, his stinger huge and red. She screamed, horrified. This is all a dream, this is all a dream, she kept on repeating in her head.

Grover ripped his pants off, showing two furry goat legs…. Furry goat legs?! She screamed inside her head. What was going on? Her day started with lukewarm toast and cold scrambled eggs, she was sent to the principal's office, and now she was being attacked by her scorpion teacher.

Fantastic.

Grover yelled something that sounded like Greek. Literally Greek. And the worst part was, she understood it. Every word. What the hell? He was cursing freely now, muttering about how he'd better get his license soon. "Grover, what the hell?!" Pandora shrieked. The monster turned back to her, it's mouth foamy with hunger. Before it snapped at her, Grover grabbed her hand and ran towards the school exit. "Where are we going!?" She yelled at him. He didn't respond, and she resisted the urge to shout every cuss word she knew. The monster was getting close. Seriously close. "GROVER!" A voice yelled, and Pandora's head snapped in the direction the voice came from. A girl with curly-blonde hair and almost the same stormy gray eyes as Principal Athens's stood out in the parking lot, along with a tall, scrawny boy with sea-green eyes and black hair.

Grover tightened his grip on Pandora's hand and darted towards them. "Annabeth, get her to safety." He ordered, and pushed Pandora to the girl. "What's going on!?" She shouted at them, utterly confused. None of them answered her; all she got were sympathetic looks. She couldn't hold it in anymore; she screamed like her heart was broken. All of them shared worried looks, but the girl who must've been Annabeth grabbed her arm gently. "C'mon," She whispered gently. "We're going to take you where you'll be safe. My name's Annabeth, and this is Percy." She gestured towards the boy, who gave a half-smile at her. Pandora stared at her with wild brown eyes. "I'm Pandora." She told her, before she slipped from consciousness and fell to the ground.

**Okay, guys, tell me how you thought the story is so far. As I said, this is my first fan fiction ever, so don't be too harsh on me. I'm only a tween, after all, so forgive me if my writing is a bit bad. I really like Percy Jackson (LOGAN LERMAN FOREVER!), so I decided, Hey, why not make a fan fiction out of it? Anyways, thanks for everything. **

**Love, peace, and all that jazz,**

**Lyricalyrics **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my friends! I know I posted a chapter just a few minutes ago but I _have _to make more! It's killing me! Anyways, I hoped you guys liked the last chapter ****J! Pandora is one of my favorite mythology characters, so I got Pandora's name from the same person who opened a box and released the world's greatest enemies. Anyways, enough talk. Let's get this thing on!**

**. . .**

Pandora woke up in an infirmary, a few blurry faces peering at her worriedly. "What-?" She mumbled drowsily when one blurry brown face said something to her. She blinked a few times, and then her vision cleared. Grover was staring at her with a concerned look in his face, his eyes bloodshot, like he hadn't slept for days. "Pandora, are you alright?!" He shouted, and her ears rang, but not because of his voice. It was true, all of it. The monster-teacher, the satyr she thought was her friend, everything. She felt a scream rising up in her throat, but she swallowed it back in. The blonde girl, Annabeth, stood to the side, staring at her with horrified eyes.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Pandora asked curiously, ignoring Grover's shouts. Annabeth just shook her head, a little fearfully. "You talk when you sleep," Was the only thing she muttered before racing out of the infirmary. Grover rolled her eyes after her; so did Pandora. That girl had a knack for drama. "Here, drink this." Grover handed her a cup filled with a golden brown liquid and ice cubes. Pandora sipped it, and instantly made a face. It tasted like something that was supposed to be good but wasn't, like a poorly made banana smoothie.

Grover recoiled at her face; it was like he'd never seen the reaction from anybody. "What? What does it taste like?" He demanded. "Like my dad's blueberry pie that burned in the oven," She shuddered at the memory. Grover stared at her worriedly. "Are you sure? Ambrosia's supposed to heal you, and plus, it tastes awesome." Another voice asked, his voice filled with doubt. Pandora turned her head to see Percy, sitting in a chair with his arms crossed against his chest. "Yeah. It tasted horrible. Like it was going to burn my mouth at any second, but didn't. It was weird. Why?" She asked quickly, and slipped out of the bed. Instantly a puff of air blew on her skin, and she writhed in pain. Her body was covered with bruises, dry blood staining her arms and legs. She looked down and saw that she was dressed in pretty blue, faded jeans and a gray V-neck.

"Annabeth dressed you while you were sleeping. She figured you'd want to at least wake up with proper clothing, and not... that," Percy pointed to a few purple rags on the floor. "Anyways, let's get you to Chiron." He slung his shoulder around Pandora with a smile playing on his lips, and steered her out the door with Grover on their heels.

Pandora gasped as they walked out; she'd never seen such a pretty place in her life. Music floated from a large strawberry field, and instantly the strawberries turned riper and redder, if that was possible. A few kids were practicing archery; targets dotting the grass, and there was a sword-fighting arena, where a tall, athletic, and cruel-looking girl was pointing a sharp, long glistening sword to a helpless boy with light blonde hair. "Clarisse," Grover muttered to Pandora.

All of a sudden, a horse suddenly trotted over, and Pandora's curious gray-brown eyes widened. He was only a horse from the waist down; but from the upper waist, he was a white-haired man with a friendly glint in his thousand-year-old eyes. "Hello, Percy. I take it that you are-" He broke off with a gasp as his eyes locked onto Pandora's. Pandora cocked her head to the side and gave him a half-smile. "Hello." She said, giving him a small wave. Chiron stared at her in dumbfounded shock. "Chiron? Are you alright?" Percy asked worriedly. "Pandora?" He whispered, ignoring Percy. Pandora nodded with narrowed eyes. "Yes….?" She finally said.

"You're supposed to be dead."

**AHH! What the hell is going on? What does he mean? (And don't be angry with me because I stole his line in 'Heros of Olympus', okay)? Anyways, sorry it's so short, but school's tomorrow and I need to get ready and stuff. **

** Love, peace, and all that jazz,**

** Lyricalyrics**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my good friends! I'm really happy today because I finally learned how to open my locker without my fist bleeding from pounding on it so many times! Anyways, here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it ****J****!**

**. . .**

Pandora stared at Chiron, her soil-colored eyes wide and frightened. _"_You're crazy," She told him rudely, her sharp chin jutting out. Chiron nervously pulled a hand through his whitened curly hair. "Come inside, Pandora." He ordered her, and slammed the door in Percy and Grover's faces. They looked at each other, and with unspoken agreement, began to eavesdrop.

Pandora took a seat on plush chair and looked around. The place was very old. Piles of books and CD records from The 80s sat on a small desk. A fading rug was thrown on the wooden floor, and in the corner, Pandora sensed an evil sensation, but she didn't want to turn around to see what it was, even though curiosity was burning through her veins. She twisted to see Chiron staring at her with unfathomable blue eyes.

"Okay, old boy, what do you want to talk to me about?" She finally asked after an uncomfortably long silence. He sighed and turned away. "I knew that Dionysus wouldn't do anything about you, even though I _do _know he knew who you are." Chiron muttered so softly Pandora strained to hear. Pandora rolled her eyes. _He's crazy,_ she told her mind. _Is he really?,_ a small annoying voice asked back. "Pandora, roll up your sleeves." Chiron demanded, and when she didn't respond, he quickly ruffled up her short sleeves to show a question mark burned just below her shoulder. "Hey!" She yelled and pulled away from him.

"You escaped back from the Underworld. I should have known," Chiron mumbled and turned around to the corner of a room. Pandora looked around and instantly let out a yelp. A mummy stood in the corner, shriveled up, it's glassy eyes seeming to follow her moves. "Consult with the Oracle. She will tell you who you are, because frankly, my dear Pandora, I am in a state of shock." With that, he instantly left the room. "Ouch!" Two boys' voices yelped in unison, and Pandora glared at the door before turning to the mummy.

A snake-like voice suddenly echoed in her head.

_I am the Spirit of the Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask. _It said, its voice slithering around in her mind. Pandora gulped down a scream and stared into its glassy eyes. "Who am I?" She finally asked. The voice replied, its voice clanking, like chains:

_The All-gifted one shall be released from the dead_

_ Beauty, talent, wit, and curiosity, the gods had said,_

_ Given as a gift to the tortured Titan's brother,_

_ And presented with a jar like no very other,_

_ Don't open it up, she had been warned,_

_ And when she had the world had mourned,_

_ For all of the worlds' evils had been released,_

_ But only Hope remained, to give the humans peace_

Pandora felt her mouth dry up. Her hands instantly turned clammy, and her forehead beaded with sweat. "Oh my gods," She whispered, turning around from the mummy's stare and trying to breath, "I'm just a teen. I'm just a regular girl with no parents and a cold adoptive father. I am _not _responsible for the world's demons." She repeated to herself, but she wasn't convinced. If she could just break the barrier guarding all of her lost memories… _I have to push, _a voice reminded her. She tried to remember being given to Epimetheus as punishment for his brother's gift of fire to mankind, or at least Mount Olympus's beauty. After a final push, the memories flooded into her mind so quickly it made her dizzy. Images whirled around her; Waking up in a gorgeous palace with about 12 giant people staring at her; being given to Epimentheus and feeling a yank at her heart as she thought that the gods didn't want her; and finally, the jar. A golden jar with beautiful carvings of the gods appeared in her mind.

She saw herself in a white Greek dress, her wavy, long sprawl of reddish brown hair falling down to her back, and peering inside the jar, and saw a sprawl of little demons float up into the air. She saw herself scream in horror and try to close it, but she only managed to keep one small thing inside: Hope.

She had to get out of the attic. To realize what she was… she needed fresh air, not creepy mummies who told her she was an ancient girl who was supposed to be dead. She regained her posture and opened the door…. And let out a scream. Because standing in front of her, with wild looks in their stormy blue eye and sea green eyes, was Zeus and Poseidon.

**Alright, guys, what did you think? And I'm sorry this is so short, but the next chapter will be longer than usual, I promise. School started today, and I'm super stressed out because I'm struggling to remember which class is which…. Anyways, please review because each tiny review I get makes me extremely happy ****J****.**

** Peace, Love, and all that jazz,**

** Lyricalyrics**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, guys, I know I only posted a chapter a few minutes ago but I'm starting to fall in love with this story :D! I hope you guys feel the same way****. Anyways, here's your chapter****! Enjoy!**

**. . .**

Pandora stared at them for a second, her eyes wide, her head absently cocked to the side. Their faces were panicked and anxious, with creases in their foreheads. Then Pandora's reflexes kicked in, and she stormed past the two anxious gods. She still felt a pang when she thought about the gods; they made her marry a stupid Titan who accepted her only because of her looks. But another feeling battled with the anger: guilt. If it wasn't for her, nobody would be plagued with diseases and other horrible illnesses. Plus, she felt like she failed the gods. They'd given her a mission, and she'd failed them. Of course, it didn't matter if the mortals either lived or died, a voice in her head thought angrily. She ran down the hill and into the forest quickly, and crossed her fingers that the gods wouldn't find her.

The wind bit her cheeks, the branches whipping her body, but she kept on running. She looked back to see nothing, only a cover of trees surrounding her. She panted for breath and collapsed in the shade of a large tree, trying to remember what god gave her which gift. Hermes gave her pettiness, boldness and curiosity, and Aphrodite gave her beauty. Athena showed her how to weave, she recalled, and Apollo gave her a beautiful voice. And didn't Zeus also make her foolish and mischievous? She also remembered Poseidon gave her a pearl necklace, and Demeter showed her how to grow a garden.

"Realizing that you're someone from a myth is exhausting isn't it?" A voice asked, and Pandora sighed without opening her eyes. "Yeah. Especially since I'm responsible for the world's darkest diseases. But it's not my fault! The curiosity was too much. And since Hermes made me curious, why shouldn't I see what was inside the pithos? All my life, I'd been living thinking my parents abandoned me, leaving me with a barely friendly father and a life that sucks. At the same time, I'm angry. I didn't _want _to marry a stupid old Titan! But the gods forced me, like they didn't want me. Trust me, above all of the feelings I've come to know, emptiness and rejection are the two I'm most acquainted with."

She stopped to breath for air, and her cheeks were flushed to speaking with such passion to a person she didn't even_ see. _She opened her eyes and gasped. A boy with ridiculously beautiful features- sandy blonde hair, a sneaky smile, arched eyebrows- was leaning against a tree, his blue eyes staring straight into Pandora's chocolate brown ones. "I know the feeling," He gave Pandora a big smile. "I'm Luke. And it seems to me the gods don't even care about you, if you don't mind me saying." He told her, and she felt herself nod. "They don't. All they care about is their precious Mount Olympus and their amazing powers. They don't care about mortals, or demigods, or anybody except themselves!" She shouted that last part, but Luke only smiled. "I know. That's why I'd like you to join me, against the gods. To have their own creation rebel against them- well, they'll be in shock. And then we'll strike at them. Together, we'll create a new era. A one that the gods could never make." Pandora stared at him in shock. She almost said yes. _Almost. _But a tiny voice in her brain that was still sane whispered, "Pandora, the gods _created _you. You're their creation. They gave you your beauty, your voice, your wit. Everything." She whipped her head around to face Luke.

"No." She said simply. And then she walked away. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. All she knew was that she had to get away from everything. Nobody wanted her. And that was that.

**Poor Pandora****! She was snubbed by everyone, and now she's convinced nobody will ever want her. Well, we'll just have to prove her wrong in the next chapter, won't we ;)? **

** Love, peace, and all that jazz,**

** Lyricalyrics**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my pets! I can't tear myself away from this story; and I have to give a special shout-out to Fanfic1892- your review made me burst into tears! Well, anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

**. . .**

Pandora didn't go far before she collapsed and sobbed on the forest floor. The pain settled around her like a blanket- hot and heavy. She could hear her heart racing under her chest, and she felt the blood, hot and heavy, in her veins. She felt angry; hurt; afraid; alone. She wept bitterly, hot tears streaking down her cheeks. She felt a few presences arrive, but she didn't dare look up. If it was Zeus or any of the gods, she would feel the pain all over again. Her shoulders shook with her sobs, and she felt like she'd never be happy again. Like she was sucked by a Dementor from _Harry Potter_. Finally, she peeked upwards. She saw tiny-ballerina feet on the left, with high heels on, and next to the ballerina were grey flats. On the right, two big clumsy feet stood awkwardly, dressed in clanging boots. Almost out of her view, purple tennis shoes rocked on their heels. And in the center, three bare feet stood. She put her head down again. "Go away. Leave me in my depression. Leave so I can wallow in self-pity and marvel at the cruelness of the world. And after I finish, I'll die out of sorrow." She said pessimistically, her voice slightly muffled.

"Well, isn't that optimistic." A nasal voice commented. She didn't have to look up to see that Dionysus was talking. "Shut up, you drunken idiot!" She yelled angrily. "I didn't want to marry a stupid, ugly Titan. But _no! _Some cruel, twisted-up people forced me to marry after they gave me gifts I never _wanted _in the first place. And now that I'm back alive, I wish I'd just stayed put. So shut your big fat mouths up. I don't need your _stupid _opinions about me. And don't you _dare _say that I was born to be obedient to the gods. Because first of all, I think your real idiots- except for you, Athena- and that the humans are just small little toys you can play with. Luke talked to me, you know. Hermes's son. Said that he'd create an even better world you could never make. And I believe him. Because you can never make anything nice. Zeus, you were as greedy as to hog all of your fire to yourself and laughed at the shivering humans. And when somebody gave the mortals light, you punished him severely. I was born to be a _punishment._ And I'm ashamed to say that the gods created me."

Silence. Silence from all of them. Pandora let out a small laugh. _Finally! _She said all that she wanted to say her whole life. She was free! Free to fly wherever she wanted. _That is, _a tiny voice said in her head, _If the gods don't kill you first. _Dread settled in the pit of her stomach, and finally she looked up from the ground. They were all staring at each other, their faces grim, not even looking at her. She got up on her knees hesitantly. Still, they didn't look at her. She sighed a sigh of relief, and then brushed the dirt of her pants. Her shirt was ripped, slashed in all the wrong places, but she didn't care. Hope began to form in her heart. Maybe she didn't have to die. She could escape right now, she could- "All votes to send our creation back into the Underworld?" Zeus's deep voice boomed. "Crap." She muttered when she saw a lot of hands go up. The only hands that weren't raised were Apollo, Artemis, Ares, and Aphrodite.

Zeus raised his lightning bolt at her, but she didn't even flinch. She laid back down on the ground and stared at the sky. It was blue. A few clouds skirted the sky. The sun shone brightly on her face. Beautiful, she thought. "Wait!" Aphrodite and Athena's distressed voices cried in unison. Zeus lowered his hand and stared at them. "Don't kill her! She had shown some compassion for what she believed in, for once, one thing I most certainly know no-one had shown for a long time. She is wiser then all of us. Braver, too." Athena's stern voice called out, and Artemis nodded in agreement. "And she didn't _want _to become a Titan's wife. Not that I can blame her. Many people _hate _arranged marriages. They're absolutely barbaric." Aphrodite's pure honey voice sighed.

"If we kill her, we're all hypocrites. Killing a person for something they believed in. Didn't we believe in working together to destroy Kronos?" Apollo's musical voice asked. "How is that even _relevant?" _Artemis doubtfully asked. Pandora glanced at the small opening in the circle that surrounded her. If she could just- "We are certainly _not _hypocrites. And I will not have such insolence thrown into my face." Zeus's voice growled. Pandora couldn't help it- she rolled her eyes at them. They sounded so _stupid. _"Are you going to kill me or not?" She heard her exasperated voice say. They glared at her, but she didn't cringe. _Good, they're trying to intimidate you. They're just old, powerful dudes who like to scare the crap out of people,_ a voice in her head told her. But she felt herself wanting to hide under their powerful stares. She couldn't help it; she fled. The coward she was got the best of her, and she ran like a pack of wild hornets were chasing her. Which wasn't untrue.

She felt the branches ripping her shirt and pants, but she ran as fast as she could, ignoring her bleeding cuts and bruises. Vines suddenly grabbed her ankles, and she fell face-forward. She cried out in pain, thinking one thought: The gods are utter bitches.

** What did you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? I actually think this chapter isn't so bad…. Anyways,**

** Peace, love, and all that jazz,**

** Lyricalyrics **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, guys, here's the next chapter. It's going to be pretty long, so sit tight! Love, Lyricalyrics! Enjoy!**

** . . .**

Pandora woke up in warmth. Hot arms held her effortlessly, but her vision was so blurred she could hardly see. She blinked a few times, before she saw the gruff, bearded brown-haired man staring down at her with grim brown eyes. "Huh?" She mumbled, before she looked around. Giant thrones dotted marble floors. Gorgeous embroideries hung from the marble walls, and a huge blood red carpet sat in the middle of the room. Was she in the Elysian Fields? Then she saw giant people sitting on their thrones, their eyes on Pandora. She tried to sit up, but was only rewarded by a blackout. "Oh," She moaned softly and closed her eyes. Maybe if she squeezed her eyes hard enough, they'd disappear and then she'd see all of her friends again; Percy and Grover and Annabeth were probably worried sick. But if she ever wanted to get out of the place, she'd have to get this done soon as possible. She opened her eyes and quickly sat upright, feeling two huge legs underneath her. She ignored Hephaestus, who was staring at her with fiery eyes, and jumped off from his lap.

Surprisingly, she landed with cat-like grace on the tip-toes of her feet. She looked around with her curious, tree-brown eyes. Aphrodite sat in her pink, sparkling throne with unbelievable grace, even when unmoving. Her hair turned into golden waves, then chocolate brown, until finally turning into a gorgeous copper-golden shade. Her eyes, though, continued to change. First it was a blue that put the ocean to shame, then moss green, and then golden brown eyes. Next to her sat Ares, wearing a leather jacket and tattered jeans that screamed, _don't even look at me or I'll punch your lights out! _And next to him sat Athena, her gray eyes gleaming with knowledge, her brown hair floating around her. Every ancient immortal's eyes were on her, but she just sighed. "I'm sorry I insulted your superiority and power, guys. I'm _so _sorry that I spoke the truth, that I spoke what every kid probably dreamed of screaming in your faces. So yeah. Can I _please _go home now?" She said quickly, with a bit more sarcasm then she intended to use. Zeus's eyes fixed onto hers angrily.

"She's tainted. Thanks to Hermes's boy, Luke, she is now tainted and brainwashed." He announced, his booming voice echoing in Pandora's ears. Pandora ignored him and looked down to see what the soft material floating on her skin was, then gasped. A pure white gown fell down to her feet loosely, and golden flats were put on her small feet. She touched her hair to find that it was combed so perfectly it fell down to her shoulders in coppery brown waves. She heard a growl, and looked up to see Hermes glaring at Zeus.

"My boy is _not _responsible for any of this!" He shouted. "He was brainwashed himself; he actually _thinks _he's creating a better era!" Pandora's eyes fixed onto the large door at the back of the room. If she could reach it in time… while the gods argued among themselves, she slowly inched backwards to get to the door. Her shoes slightly squeaked, though, and Pandora cursed colorfully as the gods turned to look at her. She was _so _close! "You damned, no-good shoes!" She threw them down to the floor, and ripped the bottom of her dress off angrily, so that it barely grazed her thighs and showed off her thin, pale legs. She screamed swear words and threw a tantrum so big, the Underworld couldn't compare at size or its fiery flames. "OH MY GODS! YOU NO-GOOD, DIRTY ROTTEN BITCHES! WHO ON EARTH WEARS GOLDEN FLATS?!" She screeched so loudly most of the immortals had to cover their ears.

After she was done ranting, she stormed off to the corner of the room and sat down with her chin resting on her knees, her arms hugging her legs close. Her eyes widened, though, when she saw the jar cradled in Hestia's arms. Her _pithos._ It was golden, and glimmering. Each god and goddess was encrusted on the fronts and sides. "We are here today to discuss Pandora's behavior, correct?" Athena asked, like a teacher holding a conference with a bad student's parents. "Are you kidding me?" Pandora asked aloud. Several stares glanced in her direction with confused looks. "You can't just go parading around, kidnapping girls and starting the conversation with, 'We are here to discuss your behavior'. Are you _serious? _Please tell me you aren't. It'll make me much more cooperative." She snapped. Athena sighed.

"Exactly. This is an example of her behavior. Talking back, making insolent remarks, but it isn't enough to _kill _her." Athena explained, her voice exasperated. Pandora slammed her head on the wall and shut her eyes. "This isn't happening. I'm just an average girl with a barely-around adoptive father. My parents had abandoned me when I was a baby, and there is only one god. I am hallucinating that I am n girl from ancient Greek times and somehow managed to get trapped in a bunch of huge, clumsy hands. Now I need to sleep to find my way out of this horrible nightmare." She said it in a monotone, trying to convince herself. Aphrodite harrumphed. "My hands are _not _big and clumsy, thank you very much." She sniffed. Pandora couldn't take it anymore. "KILL ME! Just kill me! Please! I'm begging you, KILL ME! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY LONGER!" She screamed like she was heartbroken, which it was.

She didn't care if Zeus would fry her on the spot; she ran to the door with razor-sharp swiftness and opened it. A huge city was surrounding her, filled with gorgeous mansions and manors and minor goddesses and gods, but she didn't stop to see the views. She ran quickly, trying to escape the nightmare that had found her in her miserable life. She ignored all the stares she got from the nymphs and other creatures; at that moment all she cared about was getting out with her life. A huge glass elevator stood nearby, and she suddenly heard muffled shouts from behind her. Not daring to look back, she raced to the elevators and they closed just in time. As she shot down with horrible disco music blasting in her ears, she let the last few tears she had in her eyes slip down her cheeks.

**Poor, scared Pandora! She's _trying _not to be a disappointment, but each word the gods say anger her! Pweeeeze review below; I need some constructive criticism! I have writer's block! Love and peace and all that jazz,**

** Lyricalyrics**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my lovelies! I'm sorry I took so long to make a new chapter but we're in Pebble Beach right now and I didn't have any Wi-Fi! Anyways, thank you, fanfic1892 for giving me the idea of creating the story from other's POVs, too, and not just Pandora's. Anyways, enjoy the story :D!**

**. . .**

Percy's POV:

I couldn't believe it. I _honestly _couldn't believe it. Pandora was actually a spirit from the Underworld. _The _Pandora. I felt sick to my stomach, but I ignored my nausea and glanced at Grover. His eyes were huge, his jaw open wide. I almost laughed at the expression, although I felt the same way. Grover turned away from me and stared at nothingness. "Grover?" I managed to ask out loud. "You okay?" _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Of course he wasn't okay! We just found out that our friend was an ancient experiment of the gods! "No." He said sharply, and walked away… and almost bumped into two men who looked strangely familiar… _Oh my gods, _a voice whispered inside my head. _Zeus… Poseidon… why in the Underworld are they here? _Zeus looked angry, as usual, with furrowed brows and a grim mouth.

I looked over at Dad; the same expression on his face. "Dad?" I managed to blurt out. He turned to me and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Hello, Percy. Is Pandora in there?" He asked, right before the door flew open and Pandora stepped out. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and were bloodshot; her freckled cheeks had tear trails on them. She gasped slightly when she saw the gods' faces, cocking her head slightly to the side, not bothering to look at me. Then her face hardened, like she was trying hard not to cry, and angrily stormed away, brushing against Poseidon's shoulder. Zeus sighed and stared after her, sharing a glance with Dad. "Honestly, these days, kids are frustratingly annoying. Maybe I should let Dionysus back in Olympus after all." He murmured. "Please do," I said aloud, and Zeus turned to glare at me.

I almost smirked, but my dad's expression warned me not to push it. "I'm _so _sorry, my l_ord." _I said sarcastically, but before Zeus could fry me into oblivion, Poseidon rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, and I looked away until they were gone. I stared after Pandora- I was impressed. Nobody I knew could run away from Zeus and not anger him. Believe me; the guy had major anger issues. I started to jog after her. "Wait!" I called, but my voice was too soft, and she ran off into the forest. I took off into a sprint, dodging branches and tree trunks, but I got myself a few large bruises on all the wrong places. She finally stopped and rested against a tree, blood running down her pale forehead, and closed her eyes.

I kind of pitied her. She had to marry an ugly titan and, because the gods gave her curiosity and pettiness and stuff, she opened a jar that released plagues, diseases, hunger; all those horrible things. But at the same time, it was her fault. There wouldn't be any cancer, leukemia, pneumonia if she controlled herself. But I was being a hypocrite. I was rebellious; I got in trouble so many times it's a wonder my face wasn't on a mug shot. _Or is it? _A voice whispered inside of my mind. "Realizing that you're someone from a myth is exhausting, isn't it?" A voice asked, and Pandora sighed without opening her eyes. The voice was so familiar… I turned around from the bush I was hiding in and almost yelled out. _Luke _was leaning against a tree trunk, his sandy hair gelled perfectly out of his eyes. My fingers itched towards Riptide… but somehow I managed to stay put. 

"Yeah. Especially since I'm responsible for the world's darkest diseases. But it's not my fault! The curiosity was too much. And since Hermes made me curious, why shouldn't I see what was inside the pithos? All my life, I'd been living thinking my parents abandoned me, leaving me with a barely friendly father and a life that sucks. At the same time, I'm angry. I didn't _want _to marry a stupid old Titan! But the gods forced me, like they didn't want me. Trust me, above all of the feelings I've come to know, emptiness and rejection are the two I'm most acquainted with."

I stared at her. She was breathing heavily, and her cheeks were flushed. She reminded me of a princess in a tragic fairy tale. Lost, alone, and afraid. Her eyes fluttered open, the same color of the tree she was resting against, and gave out a small gasp. "I know the feeling," Luke smiled at her, showing dazzling white teeth, and I glared at him. _Why aren't you maiming him!? _A voice yelled at me in my head. "I don't know," I whispered back. "I'm Luke. And it seems to me the gods don't even care about you, if you don't mind me saying." He told her,with a charming smile on his face, and she nodded slightly. "They don't. All they care about is their precious Mount Olympus and their amazing powers. They don't care about mortals, or demigods, or anybody except themselves!" She shouted, her tone passionate, and even under the circumstances, I felt myself smile.

"I know. That's why I'd like you to join me, against the gods. To have their own creation rebel against them- well, they'll be in shock. And then we'll strike at them. Together, we'll create a new era. A one that the gods could never make." Pandora stared at him with her brilliant brown eyes. _No! _I wanted to scream at her. _He's using you! _Her wide eyes slowly narrowed. "No." She said simply, and quickly got up and walked away.

I started to grin. Luke's mouth was hanging open, his eyes wide as he stared after her. He started cussing and punched the tree trunk he was leaning against and yelled as the pain shot through him. I let out a small laugh, and then his head whipped around in my direction. _Gods, Percy, _I heard a voice complain inside my head. _I know, _I nodded weakly, and then backed away as Luke came closer. "Hello?" He asked, his voice guarded. Luckily for me, a bunny hopped out from behind at that moment, and he turned on his heel to see the bunny look innocently at him.

I dashed away as soon as he turned around and ran after Pandora, whose sobs were echoing in the thicket of trees. She tripped and fell to the ground, but instead of picking herself up, she cried quietly on the ground. I wanted to help her, but a voice inside my head warned me. _Don't_, it said, and for some idiot reason I obeyed it and observed her from a large, wide tree. Her hair surrounded her, orangey brown against the dark, rick soil. A warm golden glow surrounded her, and then I instantly looked away, knowing who would come. _The gods, _a voice murmured to me. I peeked up and saw the gods- _all of them_- surrounding Pandora's crumpled body. I peered out to see her peeking up from her arms, and then let her head fall back to the ground again.

"Go away. Leave me in my depression. Leave so I can wallow in self-pity and marvel at the cruelness of the world. And after I finish, I'll die out of sorrow." She said, her voice hollow and dead. "Well, isn't that optimistic," Mr. D commented, and I scowled at him. "_Overgrown brat,"_ I mumbled to myself. "Shut up, you drunken idiot!" She yelled angrily. "I didn't want to marry a stupid, ugly Titan. But _no! _Some cruel, twisted-up people forced me to marry after they gave me gifts I never _wanted _in the first place. And now that I'm back alive, I wish I'd just stayed put. So shut your big fat mouths up. I don't need your _stupid _opinions about me. And don't you _dare _say that I was born to be obedient to the gods. Because first of all, I think your real idiots- except for you, Athena- and that the humans are just small little toys you can play with. Luke talked to me, you know. Hermes's son. Said that he'd create an even better world you could never make. And I believe him. Because you can never make anything nice. Zeus, you were as greedy as to hog all of your fire to yourself and laughed at the shivering humans. And when somebody gave the mortals light, you punished him severely. I was born to be a _punishment._ And I'm ashamed to say that the gods created me."

I gawked at her. _Literally gawked._ I never heard somebody say such angry, stupid words to the gods. Not even me. Well, okay, maybe me, but _I_ was the only person stupid enough to defy them. She looked up from the ground, and I saw large blue bruises on her cheeks, and my heart softened as she looked around and hesitantly got on her knees. _She was so dead. _Maybe they'd go easy on her, though. They _all _created her. They wouldn't want to- "All in favor of sending our creation back into the underworld?" Zeus's voice boomed, and I glared daggers at him. Almost all of the Olympian's hands went up, except for Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo and Ares. "Crap." I heard her mutter, and a hysterical laugh went out to my throat, but I swallowed it. Were the gods crazy? I mean, sure, she insulted their 'glory', but almost _everyone _insults them behind their back.

I winced as Zeus raised his lightning bolt at her, but she didn't even blink and she laid back down on her back, staring at the clouds. The sun shone on her face, making her light brown hair look golden. _She's beautiful,_ I thought, and held my breath as Zeus glared at her. Wait!" Aphrodite and Athena's distressed voices cried in unison. Zeus lowered his hand and stared at them. "Don't kill her! She had shown some compassion for what she believed in, for once, one thing I most certainly know no-one had shown for a long time. She is wiser then all of us. Braver, too." Athena's stern voice called out, and Artemis nodded in agreement. "And she didn't _want _to become a Titan's wife. Not that I can blame her. Many people _hate _arranged marriages. They're absolutely barbaric." Aphrodite's sweet voice sighed, glancing at Hephaestus slightly, who was avoiding her gaze.

"If we kill her, we're all hypocrites. Killing a person for something they believed in. Didn't we believe in working together to destroy Kronos?" Apollo asked, brushing golden hair out of his eyes. "How is that even _relevant?" _Artemis doubtfully asked. I saw Pandora hopefully glance at the small opening in the circle surrounding her. "Don't even," I whispered. "We are certainly _not _hypocrites. And I will not have such insolence thrown into my face." Zeus's voice growled. Pandora rolled her deep brown eyes at them. "Are you going to kill me or not?" She asked, sighing like the Olympians were pitiful idiots.

They glared at her, but she didn't cringe. I didn't even see her next move before it was too late. She shot up to her feet and darted away into the trees, and I heard Mr. D sigh as he put out a palm. Pandora's cry ringed in my ears as I ran back into camp.

**Sorry about the messy ending, guys, but I think this chapter was pretty good. If you have some ideas for the story, please review below!**

** Love and peace and all that jazz, **

** Lyricalyrics**


End file.
